Balto TF Story
by LBT Fan
Summary: When a man transforms into Balto, he must face the risks of what could happen to a stray. Will this change his life? Find out in this first ever extended TF story.
1. Prologue

**Balto TF Story**

 **Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: OCs belong to me. All other characters belong to Universal.**

 **A/N: This isn't a typical TF when a person experiences it and that's it. This is basically an extended story of what happens after this man becomes Balto. Anyway, I hope that you will enjoy this.**

* * *

There was a wizard who was walking on Times Square. When people looked at him, he looked like an ordinary old man. In reality, he was someone who could do magic beyond people's imaginations. His name was Dumbledorf, and he was old with a lot of graying hair.

While he was walking, he turned to walk into an alley. He stopped and looked around to see if there were anybody around. When he finished looking, he pointed his finger to zap a yellow ray on the wall. A portal appeared, and he walked through it only to see a big magic room where his master was waiting for him. His name was Boldemort, and he looked a lot more old and frail than the other one.

"Hey old friend!" Dumbledorf said excitedly to his master. "How is your day?"

"Oh, it's fine." Boldemort said with a blank expression. "It's just that I've been having rough times recently."

"What is the problem?" Dumbledorf questioned.

Boldemort quickly turned around and clutched Dumbledorf's robe towards him. He looked really frightening for a wizard to see.

"You are the problem!" he said with a threatening expression. "You always screw up my plans to take over the world! Every time I leave you in charge to take care of business, you tend to make a mistake and ruin everything!"

He went to sit at a rocking chair and he massaged his eyes with frustration.

"Wait! I think I have an idea to this problem." Dumbledorf said as a solution came to his mind. "Remember when you saw many transformations online? It think if we an make an actual TF happen, we can do something to make that person cause others to become something worse."

Boldemort sat as he processed this information through his mind. As he listened, he started to have a very evil grin.

"You are a genius!" he exclaimed. "I knew you wouldn't fail me this time!"

"We just need to find out what kind of TF we should do." Dumbledorf said while doing some big thinking.

He went to his computer to find out which one should be the perfect one. Dumbledorf decided to try the one they searched up last time: **Balto.** As he looked through the TF stories people made, he realized that they did them on others like Jenna and Steele, but not Balto. He thought this was interesting and perplexing. Why would they not do one for Balto if he was the main star?

He then bolted back to Boldemort and knew exactly what to do.

"Hey! Maybe we should do one for _Balto_. He was the main one in the movie." Dumbledorf exclaimed.

"That's great. Now who should we do it with?" Boldemort said.

They then went to their magical crystal ball to find out the answer.

"Oh magic ball. Which victim awaits us to put a spell on?" Boldemort said in a hushed voice.

The ball then began to clear up, and it revealed an ordinary looking man. He had a lot of the same facial features that Balto had. He had the same brown color on his hair and eyes. The two wizards were amazed that there was someone who coincidentally looked very similar.

"This is perfect!" Boldemort exclaimed. "This plan should be successful this time."

"Don't worry." Dumbledorf said as he was exiting out through the portal. "I won't let you down this time. Wish me luck!"

He was almost out when he realized that he had one last question.

"Is this the only TF you will do?"Dumbledorf asked.

Boldemort started to have an even bigger smile.

"Who said this would be the only TF I would do?" he said.


	2. Chapter 1: It's Finally Friday

**Chapter 1: It's Finally Friday**

It was a cold morning on a winter day. There was snow everywhere, and a very cold wind blew against the windows. Many taxis passed by as the sun rose.

Baxter was sleeping and snoring as the time was 6:30 AM. The alarm suddenly rang, and he quickly turned it off, and got ready for the best day of his job: **Friday.** He was a young adult who was just really energetic to go.

He was excited to work for the last day of the week as an accountant so that he could finally relax this weekend. He had just finished putting on his black suit when he heard his phone ring. He grabbed his iPhone and answered.

"Hi Bob" he said to his old neighbor with gray hair in his apartment. "Are you ready to have fun tonight?"

"Um, I'm not really sure. I have to do some busy stuff tonight." Bob replied with a slight Russian accent.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Baxter said cheerfully.

After he finished, he grabbed his suitcase and headed toward the door out of his apartment. Bob went to meet, and they walked together off the building, and they went to their office. As Baxter walked by, he stopped and saw a peculiar red-haired lady named Jenna who was standing by across the room.

"Hey Baxter!" Bob shouted.

"What?" he replied back.

"Do you think you're in love with her?" Bob whispered.

"What? No. I mean.. That's ridiculous. Why would that happen?" he said with embarrassment.

"Because you've been staring at her since she first came." Bob said with his arms crossed.

Baxter was blushing, and he went to sit down at his desk. He spent the next few hours doing paperwork, phone calls, and a bunch of other things.

When it was time for lunch break, he stood up to leave, but someone was in his way.

"Jenna? What are you doing here?" he said nervously.

"Oh. I was just wondering if we could have dinner tonight." she said with a smile.

Baxter turned around to face Bob for help, but all he got back was a nod.

"All right. I guess it won't hurt to eat together." Baxter said.

"Great! I'll see you at 7 o' clock." she said as she left the building.

He had a sigh of relief as Bob walked towards him.

"I'm guess you must've had puppy love so long ago." Bob said.

"Nah. I doubt that." he replied.

* * *

Later that evening, Baxter and Bob just finished their work and were on their way home. On the way back, they were about to have an unexpected surprise.

"Bob!" a voice echoed.

"Oh no." Bob said in disappointment.

Suddenly, two hairy homeless people were running towards them. One was really short, and one was very tall. The tall one started to give Bob a very tight hug.

"We love you Bob." the short one said.

"Say, it must be Mike and Luke." Baxter said with a mischievous grin.

"Hey! No more hugging please!" Bob said to Luke as he let go of him.

Luke then started to whimper to them.

"What do you mean? Of course he's glad to see us." Mike said.

Bob then rolled his eyes, and the whimpering was starting to get on his nerves.

"What is all that whimpering for?" Bob said loudly.

"Oh, I'm sorry." said Mike. "He hasn't properly learned to speak well. I learn a lot faster than him."

"Then, what is he trying to say to us?" Bob said with a raised eyebrow.

"He is saying that he is glad to see you." Mike said.

"Well, can you do that some other time?" We are really busy right now." Bob said impatiently.

"Oh." Mike said with a frown. He was looking forward to playing with them.

"How about tomorrow?" Baxter said.

"That's a great idea!" Mike said.

Then, the homeless couple ran back the other way. Bob gave a big sigh of relief as they vanished.

"You should get going." Bob said. "You will be late for your date if you don't hurry."

Soon, Baxter started to run back to get dressed for tonight.

* * *

At night, Baxter put on his nicest tuxedo, and he got ready to go on his first date. He went to meet with Jenna, and they had some pretty good times. They were having conversations at the dinner table. They laughed, smiled, and even enjoyed their walk down the walk down Times Square together.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Jenna said with glee.

"I'll see you too." Baxter shouted.

Baxter walked back to his apartment as he was really happy to his first date with someone he really loved. As he went to get his mail, he was shocked to see that there was a package in his mailbox. He never ordered anything online, so he didn't get why there was a package in his mailbox.

He stared at it, and he was wondering what could be in it. Maybe it was a gift someone sent him. He'll just have to find out when he gets inside.


	3. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Package

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Package**

 **A/N: I apologize for what I wrote in the other fanfic. I was just paranoid that I was losing popularity. Don't worry everyone. This story won't disappear anytime soon. So, without further ado... let's continue!**

* * *

Baxter went inside and carried the small, brown package in his hand. He observed it carefully and looked at it suspiciously. Soon, he decided to open it out of curiosity. When he cut open the the box, he was surprised to see that there was a movie inside. It was a DVD of Balto!

Baxter looked at the description on the back and decided he would give it a watch. He put the disc in the player and pressed play. Fortunately, when he was watching the movie, he noticed a few strange things.

He noticed that for some reason, all of his friends looked, acted, and had spoke similarly to the characters in the movie. Muk and Luk, Jenna, and Boris had the same color and attitude like his friends do. Baxter kept saying to himself that it's just a coincidence. Nonetheless, he still enjoyed it a lot. Baxter felt like it was the best movie he has ever seen in his entire life. He put the DVD aside on a table and he yawned. He then went to his bedroom feeling tired, and he fell into a deep sleep on his bed.

Soon, something started to change. Fur started to grow on his hand.

* * *

Meanwhile, just from the across Baxter's apartment, Jenna went into her apartment feeling very tired as well. Once again, she had found another strange package waiting for her. She decided to open it to see what it was. When Jenna opened it, she found an orange bandana inside. She didn't find any use for it at first, but she was wrong.

The weather started to get colder, and it became very windy. Her heater wasn't working, so she decided it should be useful. She tied it to her neck and took a good look at her mirror. Jenna felt that the bandana fitted perfectly for her which felt weird.

She shivered as she walked into her bedroom as well, and she went to sleep.

The same odd thing started to happen again. Red fur started to grow on her as well.

* * *

Bob was also not aware of the changes that were happening. He went inside his room with no package. He went to bed right away and slept unaware of what was happening to him.

Mike and Luke were also sleeping on the sidewalks nearby. They started to grow white fur on their whole body.

 **STAY TUNED! More updates will come soon. Just be patient.**


	4. Chapter 3: A New Form

**Chapter 3: A New Form**

 **A/N: There are name changes from now on to avoid confusion.**

* * *

Balto was snoring in his room. Everything looked normal until he was about to see a new form. He yawned and opened his eyes. He then looked around only to see that he didn't have human hands. He had wolf paws!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed loudly.

He jumped out of his bed and landed on the ground. Balto was surprised to see he wasn't a human anymore. He went to a mirror only to be even more shocked. He looked exactly like Balto. There was no denying that. He looked to see that he was the part wolf-part husky that Balto would be. How would his friends handle seeing him like this?

Balto looked at his new quadrupled stance. He saw his dog form which his chest was actually bigger than his stomach. He looked across the room and saw his night clothes on the floor. He didn't know how it got there.

Balto then tried a few tests to see if he really was the same. He spoke a little bit to find out he sounded exactly like Balto. He also tried to walk on two legs, but he immediately fell to the ground after that. There was no doubt that he was exactly like Balto.

He started to panic and worry about how the whole city might go against him. Fortunately, he didn't have time to worry about that because his iPhone started to ring. He ran to the phone to see who was calling. Why it was none other than his friend Bob.

"Whew. Maybe he could find out what's going on." he thought.

When he answered the phone, the first thing he heard was a goose honk. Balto felt a little uneasy hoping it wasn't what he think was happening.

"Baxter, help me! I've been turned into a goose!" Bob shouted. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Well, I'm not sure." Balto replied. "I was about to ask the same."

"Then can someone in here know what's happening!?" Bob shouted. He also sounded exactly like Boris.

"Um, can you change to FaceTime so that we can look at each other?" Balto said.

"Okay." Boris said.

Balto waited for a while for the phone to change screens. The phone finally showed Boris staring at him with worried eyes.

"Balto! You are a wolf!" he exclaimed. He examined Balto even more. "You're also part husky!" Boris shouted.

"You know what? How about we just meet together outside?" Balto said.

"Wait! I haven't finished talking-" Boris said.

Balto hung up, grabbed the movie, and he walked to the door. He put the keys in his mouth and walked outside. He stood up and turned the door knob and walked outside. When he went to the door in front of him, he was about to knock when he realized something. If he was a dog, he would have to act like one. Instead, he scratched the door and waited for it to open.

The door was finally opened, and Boris was hanging on to the doorknob. He fell to the ground and sighed in relief.

"Baxter. You have no idea it hard it was for me to open the door. Can you just please explain yourself?" Boris said.

"Well, first, you have to call me Balto from now on. Your new name will be Boris from now on." Boris raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Also, I think it may have to do with this."

He pushed the movie for Boris to see. He looked at the cover with wide eyes. They looked exactly like the characters pictured.

"Maybe if others became these animals, then that means-" Boris said with a worried expression.

"UNCLE BORIS!" a voice called out.

Instead of two hobos, there were two big, fluffy polar bears coming towards them. They were eavesdropping on the conversation that the two were having. Luk as always, came to give Boris a very big hug. Muk greeted them with glee. They also sounded like the polar bears as well.

"You two transformed too?" Boris said surprised.

"Yeah. We woke up and saw that we are different now. I think I like this new form. I'm now cute and fluffy." Muk said. Luk nodded along with him.

"Well, you two are going to be called Muk and Luk from now on." Balto said. The bears looked at each other in confusion.

Boris grabbed the movie and showed it to them. He pointed to the polar bears shown.

"Wow. We do look the same on the cover." Muk said with a smile.

"Well, if I'm a hybird, Boris is a goose, Muk and Luk are polar bears, then Jenna must be a-" Balto softly said.

Everyone then heard a loud scream coming from the apartment on the other side.

"-red dog" he said with a sigh.

They saw Jenna push the window open and running down the fire escape. Nobody's ever seen her worried this much. She then ran across the street and walked up the stairs to see the others gathered together.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" she asked sounding like the other Jenna.

Balto knew this wasn't going to be good. Jenna was really surprised by how she looked now.

"Maybe this can help tell you." Balto said passing the movie to her.

" _Does she need a name change?"_ Boris whispered to Balto. Balto shook his head.

Jenna looked at the cover and the description to realize what was happening.

"Wait! If we are supposed to look like characters from this movie, then who is behind all this?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Maybe someone else might know." Balto said.


	5. Chapter 4: Rejection

**Chapter 4: Rejection**

Everything was eerie quiet as everyone now wondered how they were going to show themselves to the rest of the world. They were all worried especially Balto who didn't want to be rejected for the fact that he was a wolf.

"How am I supposed to be out here now?" Balto said worriedly. "Nobody is going to recognize me."

"Don't worry kiddo." Boris said optimistically. "We'll find a way."

"It's okay. Everyone will appreciate us since we look more "furry" now." Muk said.

"Don't worry Balto. I think I'm fine being a dog for now. Everything will be okay." Jenna said.

"But I'm part wolf. What if like the whole world will go after me because I'm a stray?" Balto said.

"Well, you should at least try. You'll never know." Boris said.

Balto was hesitant at first, but Boris eventually talked him out of it, and they went out onto the sidewalk. Boris looked around to find anyone that Balto can interact with. They eventually found a little girl named Ariana walking with her mom. She had curly hair with light brown skin. When Balto saw her, he knew that it was his chance.

Boris hid behind a wall while Balto went out and stood in front of the two. The little girl was happy to see a dog while her mom got suspicious.

"Cute doggy!" the girl said.

She walked towards him and started to stroke his fur. Balto felt really happy to be admired. Unfortunately, he started to feel something in his leg. It was a cramp! He opened his mouth and screamed in pain, but to the others it sounded like growling. Her mom screamed and he repeatedly hit him with her purse.

"Go away, Ariana! He's gonna bite!" her mom shouted.

Balto shamefully started to walk away. Her mom was so freaked out that she even grabbed a small rock and threw it at his back. He then started to run away, and Boris followed him walking down the street. He went down to an alley and laid down feeling depressed.

"Come on, Balto. There's still another chance." Boris said.

"What's the point? Everyone is going to reject me now" Balto said.

"Don't fret fido. I'm sticking here 'till I'm sure you can stand on all four feet." Boris said.

That didn't convince him enough. He stood up again, and he started to walk somewhere else: a bar. It was the only place he would ever go to if he felt like this. Boris followed Balto and wondered where he was going.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Boris shouted.

"To where I always go." Balto said.

"Oh." Boris said realizing what he meant.

Balto didn't care if he was going to encounter more people. He just wanted to spend some time somewhere. He walked in, and everyone went silent and stared at him and Boris. He expected frightened faces but instead they had confused looks and they continued their business. They went to the front where no one paid attention to them and sat on a chair. Balto had never felt this sad in his life and wondered if there was even any point of continuing his life.

He looked at his right to see Boris looking at him sympathetically, but on his left was a brown haired shaggy man who was dosing off with a lot of empty beer glasses on the table. Balto wondered how worse this day can get.

"May I help you?" a voice called.

Balto quickly looked around and saw a bartender was standing in front of him. Her name tag read Sydney.

"No thank you. I'm fine." Balto said surprised that she wasn't freaking out.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like it." Sydney said.

"Well, I was a human. I got a package. It was a movie. I watched it. The characters were similar. I got a transformation! AND NOW I'M A FREAKING WOLF HYBIRD!" Balto said quickly.

The only response he got back was a raised eyebrow.

"You don't believe me don't you?"Balto said.

"Well, not exactly." Sydney said with a shrug. "I thought that was only from fan art and other things."

"He's right." another voice said.

Sydney, Boris, and Balto turned to see that Anthony was waking up.

"Come on, I'm sure that whatever wolf and goose sitting there must have been human. I mean like they're still talking so isn't that proof?" Anthony said.

Sydney thought about it for a little bit and realized he was right.

"You two look familiar. You are from some movie that I remembered watching which was called... um what was is called again?" she said.

"Balto," he corrected.

"Oh yeah! You looked so adorable!" I can't believe you even became these characters." Sydney said excitedly.

"Well, I don't like it. Everyone hates me now." Balto said glumly.

"But I don't hate you. I think you look cute." Sydney said.

Balto smiled a little, but it didn't cheer him up enough. Every time people looked back at the furry couple, they thought they were just hallucinating.

"Um, can you please give me a shot of whiskey?" Balto whispered to her.

"Oh sure." Sydney replied.

She walked and grabbed a bottle. Then, she went back and poured a little into a small glass. Sydney then gave it to Balto. He drank the whiskey, then he sudddenly became all happy again.

"Thanks! I needed that." Balto said cheerfully.

"You're welcome." Sydney said with a smile.

Soon, everyone heard the door open and wasn't expecting to see company again. Jenna, Muk, and Luk walked inside to meet with Balto and Boris. Sydney got surprised when she realized that there was more than she thought. Everyone started to get shocked when there were so many.

"Jenna! What are you doing here?" Balto said in shock.

"Oh. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Jenna said.

"Great. Just great." Balto said sarcastically.

"Well, you shouldn't worry. It's only your first day. Maybe it might change later on." Jenna said

Balto looked at Sydney, and she nodded.

"Okay. I guess I can give it a few more days." Balto said.

"Way to go, Balto!" Muk cheered. Luk whimpered happily along and applauded.

"By the way, do you want to take an evening stroll with me? We could take a walk down Central Park." Jenna said

"Oh. That would be great!" Balto exclaimed.

Balto turned to both Sydney and Anthony as they all left the bar, and the two gave a thumbs up.


	6. Goodbye

Dear Readers,

I apologize for the delays and inconveniences I may have caused from not writing for so long. It's just that I've been lazy and busy with school that I have almost forgotten about my fanfiction. I hope that you can understand this but I have a feeling that maybe this fanfiction path might come to an end. After realizing everything from the of the lack of character development to the weak plot of this story to the miscellaneous imperfections on this story, I've come to a conclusion that it might be an embarrassment to even continue this story. When I was trying to think of how the next chapters would be, I struggled to see what would happen next. There were just endless amounts of things I could have chose to put on there. When there was some criticizing, I started to realize how unprofessional the story looked. I am a person who wants to perfect everything and I try my best to make sure that the story doesn't look like it was written by a 5-year old. I'll give a shoutout to **Elise Lowing**. If you're a Land Before Time fan, then you should definitely check out her "Retold" series. I guarantee that those fanfictions will be awesome to read. Anyway, for now, this story will be on hiatus temporarily or permanently. If you happen to stumble upon this story, well I guess you can try to imagine what happens next. I bet the endings will be better than what I have in mind. The answers is no, I do not want anyone to continue this story for me. Either you make your own or just imagine the rest by yourself. This story was a big ambition for me to do since I first started it. Now, it seems that I have lost my enthusiasm to continue this though my grammar skills have personally improved since I last wrote this story. Anyways, if you put reviews begging me to continue, I may or may not listen. It will be my decision to determine whether if continuing this will be worth my time. If there's barely anyone paying attention to this, well, I won't continue it then. Well, this story has other big flaws like a rushed pace, embarrassingly lame names, lack of story development, short sentences, not enough words, and a ton of unoriginal elements. I kind of wish I could continue this but the lack of awareness of this discourages me to continue this story. It has been fun for me to share my imagination with the few of you people so that you could enjoy it. Unfortunately, I don't really feel very confident in continuing this.

Thanks you for supporting me. ;)


End file.
